


Little Notes

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid





	Little Notes

Ukraine shifted in her seat and rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the weight from her bra straps without being conspicuous. Beside her, she could feel Miss Germany watching her, giving her sideways looks. As she tried to ignore the staring and discomfort, a loud roar of noise came from the front of the room. A folded piece of paper landed on top of her hand and she flinched slightly before she realized what it was.

“You’re welcome to come to room 5094 after the meeting. I’m told I have very relaxing hands,” was all Miss Germany’s note said and the younger woman wasn’t looking at her anymore.

All through the meeting Ukraine wondered at the message. Should she do it? Miss Germany had been the one who offered and while Ukraine trusted her now far more than she had in the past, she still hesitated over imposing even for such a small matter.

In the end, she followed Germany out of the conference room. No one noticed anything, not even when Miss Germany pointedly held open the elevator door for her. The ride up was quiet and slow, as other nations got off at their floors. Her brother was in the back, she could hear him and America arguing over who had stepped on whose foot first and whose turn it was to do the stepping. On the fiftieth floor, Miss Germany stepped off and paused, looking back over her shoulder. Her stomach churning, Ukraine got off as well. The walk to Miss Germany’s room was quiet, save the usual, unavoidable noises of walking and unlocking the door. Her temporary place was tidy, as usual, and Ukraine jumped so hard at the door closing she could feel her heart pounding.

“Sorry,” Germany apologized, brushing past her to turn on the lights. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Ukraine sank down on the couch as Germany took off her shoes, feeling all of her nervousness come back in force. She had never been the most outspoken woman unless pressed, and Germany was just so…. Naturally forceful. Besides, the last time they had been alone together, Germany had literally twisted her arm until she agreed to stay out of the fighting. Repressing the urge to bolt, she sat up straighter. Miss Germany had changed, mellowed out, and was no longer a great threat to her well-being. In fact, Germany tended to be nothing but helpful and friendly nowadays. The couch dipped slightly as Germany sat on the other end, knee brushing against Ukraine’s.

“Um, Miss Germany….” she started, losing her voice halfway.

“Monika.”

“Monika. Um, you were very vague. In your note.”

“I meant to be, in case someone else read it before you did. I was going to talk to you afterwards, but you seemed intent on following me instead. Do your shoulders hurt?”  
Ukraine nodded slowly.

“Mine too. I was wondering… If you would be open to a trade of sorts… I rub your back, you rub mine deal.”

“I think the saying is ‘wash’ or ‘scratch’…. Oh! Oh, yes,” she hurried to correct herself at miss- at Monika’s look. “I get it. Um, now?”

"If you would like." Monika shrugged and Yekaterina found herself relaxing. There was nothing to fear. Monika was a good woman and this was a mutual assistance.  
With a little prompting, she let Monkia pull off her shirt and Yekaterina lay down on the bed, the younger woman undoing her bra and starting to massage her shoulders. Monika’s hands were cold but firm, and Yekaterina relaxed into the mattress with a sigh.

After Monika’s hands reached her lower back, Yekaterina felt a soft brush against her spine. She was being kissed… Now she had to decide how to return the affection, if she even wanted to.

A moment’s hesitation, Monika’s hands ran down to her hips and Yekaterina made up her mind, lifting her hips to allow Monika to unbutton her skirt and pull it off. The hose followed and Monika started on her thighs, kneeling between Yekaterina’s legs. When compared to the muscular thighs of Monika, Yekaterina felt pudgy, too soft and pasty, like bread dough. It didn’t seem to bother Monika who wandered up her inner thighs, gently pushing them apart until Yekaterina lay exposed and open for the German to caress.

Whoever Monika had learned sex with should be praised to high heaven for it didn’t take long to rile Yekaterina up, and she rolled onto her back when gently urged to by Monika’s hands, leaving her front open for exploration. Gravity was never her friend and her breasts sloped to the sides like jelly, forcing her to fold her arms under them in an attempt to keep them looking good.

Somehow Monika was already out of her tops as well and as she leaned over Yekaterina, her breasts swung free, the stretch marks and distended areola reminding Yekaterina that they went through the same thing daily. She felt much more confident now as Monika kissed her. Their lips met softly at first, then more passionately as Monika fingers rubbed more firmly. Yekaterina had to pull back with a gasp for air which didn’t stop the kisses; rather the other woman nipped the soft flesh of her jaw and down her neck.

Yekaterina didn’t normally like lovers to suck on her breasts - it felt too much like she was trying to suckle a baby her body would never produce. Thankfully Monika’s mouth stayed near her shoulders and didn’t move much lower. Apparently the younger woman had the same reservations.

With a more lusty sigh, Yekaterina lifted her knees, parting her thighs more to allow for the woman to lay between them, replacing her fingers with her mouth and sending warm jolts of pleasure into Yekaterina’s stomach. The seduction had started very quickly after the massage had and she arched her back, tensing.

"You planned this," she gasped out, fingers digging into the sheets.

"More or less. I thought it would take a lot longer," Monika admitted, not pausing in her actions. "I assumed it would take more to convince you to allow me to help."

She did something with her fingers and tongue which had Yekaterina seeing white and her heart nearly stopped as she collapsed against the bed, breathing hard.

That. That was worth the worry in the meeting room and the awkwardness of being exposed to someone who was not her family and the thought of getting another mind blowing orgasm with Monika had her shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the way the other was still working her cunny with long, strong fingers while her other hand was somehow massaging her calf, adding pleasure to pleasure, and Yekaterina sighed through another orgasm with shudders.

"How was that?" Monika asked, kissing up Yekaterina’s stomach and leaving a kiss on her neck. Their breasts brushed together in a way Yekaterina never knew could be so… sexual. Breasts were so sexualized these days but given her unattractive lands, she had done her best to ignore the all but numb breasts which were annoying and refused to stay in her bra, but one thumb rubbed against the sensitive underside and Yekaterina shivered again, leaning up to kiss Monika.


End file.
